sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ultimate Mega Powers
Die Ultimate Mega Powers sind ein nicht mehr bei Backlash aktives Tag Team bestehend aus Hulk Hogan und dem Ultimate Warrior. Biographie Die Ultimate Mega Powers debütierten im Dezember 2013 bei Backlash als sie Excellence Gains Opulence vor einem Beatdown von The Steiners schützten. Hulk Hogan und der Ultimate Warrior setzten sich bei diesem ersten Auftritt vor den Kameras blendend in Szene. In einer ähnlichen Art und Weise wurden sie auch in der Vorwoche per Einspieler angekündigt, als sie beispielsweise ein Kind aus einem brennenden Haus retteten oder einen Taschendieb dingfest machten. Das Debüt Mit einem krachenden Feuerwerk, reichlich Gepose, großen Gesten und Konfettiregen feierten die Ultimate Mega Powers dann wenig später ihr Debüt bei Backlash indem sie Excellence Gains Opulence aus den Klauen der Steiners befreiten. In den Folgewochen entwickelte sich eine hitzige Rivalität mit Ryback und Scott Steiner, welche die glamurösen Ultimate Mega Powers mit einem beeindruckenden Sieg per Bearhug bei Cold Winter's Night für sich entscheiden konnten. Natürlich mit reichlich Konfetti, Funkenregen und Feuerwerken. Nachdem es dann bei SAWolution eine Niederlage gegen Excellence Gains Opulence setzte, die sich so für die "unangebrachte Hilfe" der Mega Powers gegen die Steiners rächen konnten, kreuzten sich abermals die Wege der Mega Powers mit denen von Ryback und Scott Steiner. Neben der sportlichen Rivalität erstreckte sich die Feindschaft der beiden Teams auch auf andere Ebenen, da die Steiners beispielsweise neidisch auf die hohen Merchandiseverkaufszahlen der Mega Powers waren. Die Fehde gipfelte dann in einem Match bei WrestleMania 8, welches Hogan und der Warrior für sich entscheiden konnten. Beim selben Event konnten auch die amtierenden Tag Team Champions Big, Bad & Dangerous ihre Titel erfolgreich verteidigen. Hogan und der Warrior zeigten sich aber nicht sonderlich beeindruckt vom Verhalten von Vader und Bam Bam Bigelow, denn trotz ihrer Regentschaft als Tag Team Champions würden die beiden ihre Vorbildfunktion nur äußerst mangelhaft vollführen. Oftmalige Streitigkeiten oder auch Meinungsverschiedenheiten im Ring würden dies besonders zum Ausdruck bringen. Die Mega Powers versuchten sich als Streitschlichter und wollten den Champions helfen ihr Image aufzupolieren. Dieser Plan nervte Vader und Bam Bam allerdings Woche für Woche mehr, sodass sie den Spieß irgendwann umdrehten und die Mega Powers in Frage stellten. Dies brachte die beiden Superhelden so auf die Palme, dass ein Titelmatch beim Judgment Day als gute Lösung erschien um den Konflikt zu lösen. Der Terminus "Gute Lösung" trifft vor allem für die Ultimate Mega Powers zu, denn diese konnten sich in einem hart unkämpften Match per Pin des Ultimate Warriors gegen Bam Bam auch in der Tat die Titel sichern. Champions of Backlash Der Titelgewinn der beiden Helden sollte noch ausgiebiger zelebriert werden als das anfängliche Debüt. Prunkvoll, umringt von einer Horde Kinder, ausufernd und farbenprächtig - so der Beginn der Feier. Das Ende eher suboptimal, denn die ehemaligen Champions Bam Bam Bigelow und Vader forderten ihr Rematch um die Titel ein. Die Mega Powers nahmen an, doch mussten kurz vor dem Start des Kampfes die Halle verlassen. Nach zwei weiteren Verschiebungen des Kampfes nach ähnlichen Situationen hatte General Manager Delta Romeo genug. Er stattete Big, Bad & Dangerous mit einem Blankovertrag aus, der ihnen ein Titelmatch zu einer beliebigen Zeit an einem beliebigen Ort garantieren sollte, Die Mega Powers konnten zuvor ihre Titel nämlich wieder nicht verteidigen, da die beiden selbst proklamierten Menschenretter in der Ukraine gebraucht wurden. Bam Bam und Vader rochen den Braten allerdings. Nachdem die beiden schon die vergangenen Ausreden der Mega Powers als falsch entlarven konnten, reisten sie in der Folgewoche in die Ukraine und suchten die Tag Team Champions auf. Was sich ihnen bot, war allerdings eher ein Trauerspiel als die Rettung der Menschheit, so fanden sie Hogan und den Warrior ängstlich und verunsichert incognito in einer Cafeteria eines Hotels. Nach der Konfrontation durch Bam Bam und Vader offenbarte Hogan dann die Gründe für das Verhalten der Mega Powers. So wäre der Respekt vor den ehemaligen Champions zu groß, um sich auf ein Rematch einlassen zu wollen, schließlich hielten Hogan und der Warrior Big, Bad & Dangerous weiterhin für schlechte Vorbilder. Als Bam Bam dann drohte, die Ultimate Mega Powers auffliegen zu lassen, konnte man sich auf ein Rematch um die Tag Team Titles beim King of the Ring einigen und zwar Hardcore Tornado Tag. Obwohl Bam Bam und Vader auf Rache aus waren, hießen die Sieger am Ende erneut Ultimate Mega Powers und wieder gelang dem Warrior der Sieg gegen Bam Bam, diesmal per Submission. Dies konnten Bam Bam und Vader nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Auch ohne das Recht auf ein weiteres Rematch hielten sich Big, Bad & Dangerous bei den Mega Powers im Gespräch, indem sie den Spieß umdrehten, und dieses Mal deren Aufmerksamkeit Woche für Woche aufs Neue weckten. Mit einer kleinen List gelang es Bam Bam dann, sein Ziel zu erreichen: Ein 1 on 1 Match gegen den Warrior, welches die 3 Niederlagen nun im Singles Berich wettmachen sollte, schließlich hatten die vielen Niederlagen gegen den ultimativen Krieger merklich an Bam Bams Ego gekratzt. Letztlich gelang Bigelow diese Revanche allerdings nicht, denn der Warrior triumphierte erneut. Neue Gegner am Horizont Dann standen schon die nächsten Herausforderer auf die Titel der Mega Powers parat: Die Ascension. Die Mega Powers waren mit dieser Contenderwahl alles andere als einverstanden, so versuchten sie in den kommenden Wochen jede Show aufs Neue, den Titelshot der Ascension abzuwenden. Die Mega Powers versuchten so, als Ascension verkleidet Unruhe zu stiften, sodass die General Manager den Herausforderern den Shot entziehen würden. Am Ende lachte allerdings die Ascension, denn es gelang ihnen die Mega Powers bei einem weiteren solchen Versuch zu demaskieren und sie so - vor ihren größten Fans - bloßzustellen. Mit großer Wut gingen der Warrior und Hogan dann also auch in das Titelmatch beim SummerSlam, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Am Ende des Matches triumphierte die Ascension klar im Ring und gewann die Tag Team Titel. Nach der Sommerpause waren die Mega Powers dann ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Das ultimative Comeback Kurz nach der Survivor Series 2014 folgte dann allerdings eine überraschende Wendung. Als sich gerade ein Kamerateam vom SAW im Bellevue Medical Center in New York City befand um den sich dort zur Behandlung befindenden Wrestler Ozz zu besuchen, entdeckte ein Kameramann einen völlig gebrochenen, humpelnden und schlecht aussehenden Hulk Hogan. GM Delta Romeo zeigte sich über diese Entwicklungen äußerst überrascht, sollten die Mega Powers doch eigentlich Promoarbeit in Afrika verrichten. Nach einigen Telefonaten und unter Mithilfe von den Interviewern Jonathan Coachman sowie SAW Außenreporter Scott Stanford wurde allerdings aufgedeckt, dass es sich bei dieser Behauptung wohl um einen Schwindel von Hogan und dem Warrior handelte. Daraufhin wurde der General Manager richtig wütend und setzte dem Warrior und dem Hulkster ein Ultimatum. Würden sie nicht bei Backlash nach Cold Winter's Night 2015 wieder bei Backlash aufkreuzen, wären sie beide gefeuert und müssten sich einer Klage wegen Vertragsbruch stellen. Bei besagtem Backlash erschien allerdings nur der Ultimate Warrior, das schien den Verantwortlichen allerdings zu reichen. In den kommenden Wochen bekamen die Zuschauer ausnahmslos nur den Warrior zu sehen, während Hogan stets abstinent bliebt. Laut den Aussagen des Kriegers war Hogan sehr wohl anwesend, allerdings mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Der Krieger versuchte indes keinen Streit mit auch nur einem Tag Team bei Backlash anzufangen. Nach warmen Worten für unter anderem die Street Kings, die Security Squad sowie Alberto Del Rio und Justin Gabriel reichte es den Letzteren. Sie wollten ein Match gegen die Mega Powers. Der Warrior stimmte zu, fügte allerdings an dass auch Hogans Zustimmung notwendig sein, sofern es zum Match kommen soll. IJI suchten den Hulkster, erfolglos. Mehrere Wochen lang. Dann wurde der Warrior in die Mangel genommen und hielt dem psychischen Druck nicht mehr Stand: so war Hulk Hogan in ihrem Match gegen die Ascension beim SummerSlam des Vorjahres verletzt worden und würde insgesamt volle 12 Monate ausfallen. Diese (für die Superhelden) peinliche Verletzung sollte vertuscht und im Zuge der Abstinenz und der guten Beziehungen zu jedem Tag Team verschwiegen werden. Del Rio hatte endgültig genug und verprügelte den Warrior wiederholt, bis sich Hulk Hogan einschaltete und dem Warrior einen neuen Partner an die Seite stellte: Den besten Absolventen der neuen Ultimate Mega Powers Superhero Academy. Dieser hört auf den Namen Heath Slater. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt tritt der Warrior zusammen mit Slater im Tag Team Ultimate Power & Partner an. Erfolge *1x SAW World Tag Team Champions Kategorie:Tag Teams Kategorie:Reale Tag Teams